Forum:Removing the neutrality policy
Well, hello CBWians, it is I, the man of J. And I have noticed this "neutrality policy". I suggest this to be removed from being an official Wiki rule. I don't know why it was voted for, and if I was around to see it, I can gurentee I'd vote against it. I mean, I understand the logic, but does it really need to be part of the Wiki's Policy? I mean, I'm not allowed to say this on a character page " is an evil makuta character who first appears at the end of ". Why can't I say that? Because of this pointless policy. I mean, does it really make sense that you can get a warning and possibly a ban because of this? That's like making a policy about people not being allowed to talk about things other then BIONICLE. See what I mean? Sure, it's not a big deal since I don't even do it, but I've seen people (Like ) get warned by an admin (Like ) over this. Just because on Sulfeirus' page, it says he's evil. Is that really a reason to get a warning? Anyways, to sum it all up, I disagree with this policy and am asking for it to be removed. Vote below on For it being removed and against it being removed. -- 03:15, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Voting Yes, remove it * 03:15, August 4, 2011 (UTC) No, keep it #'J97Auditore' 03:03, August 4, 2011 (UTC) #ToaKayos 03:04, August 4, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 03:12, August 4, 2011 (UTC) #--'TDG (Talk)' 03:15, August 4, 2011 (UTC) #-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 06:39, August 4, 2011 (UTC) #--[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 06:55, August 4, 2011 (UTC) #--[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 07:57, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Comments I don't see this as pointless. CBW is meant as an encyclopedia, and encyclopedias should be objective. Labeling characters as good or evil is just the opposite of that, and can create problems if the labels are misused (which they will, and have). We shouldn't have to tell people what to think about things; they should be able to look at the facts (or the equivalent of facts in a fiction wiki) and judge for themselves. Besides, we certainly shouldn't take a stance in naming things as "good" or "evil"; I mean, look at the real world. There are no unambiguously good or evil stances. Taking a side not just on the labeling of a character, but also on the definitions of such labels themselves, is simply not a good idea. As a wiki, we should not take sides on that matter or any other. However, I do think it should be made more clear that the policy is for articles only. It's perfectly fine to refer to your character as the Evil Dark Lord of Unambiguous Badness outside of the mainspace so long as the wiki article has an objective description. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 04:07, August 4, 2011 (UTC)